


It’s Quite Obvious

by pieceofshir



Series: Pure Fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie/Rowena should’ve been canon, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, M/M, Sam is kinda oblivious, i don’t even know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: All those ‘true love’s kiss’ curses seem kinda useless once you’ve found your true love huhAlso now I kinda wanna write that Charlie/Rowena adventure
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Rowena MacLeod
Series: Pure Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	It’s Quite Obvious

The witch laughed loudly as Sam and Dean scrambled to stay standing despite everything she was hurling at them. “Sadie,” Sam called out to her, “you need to stop this!”  
“I don’t have to do anything!” She screamed, “Not for you, not for anyone!” Mist began to swirl around her, and she thrust her hands out in front of her, shooting a blast of light that hit Dean right in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. “Dean!” Sam watched helplessly as Sadie disappeared, before rushing to his brother’s side. Dean was slumped over himself, unmoving. “Dean. Dean!” Sam shook him, giving him a light slap. Nothing. “Come on.” He muttered, lifting Dean over his shoulder and out to the Impala. “I’m never letting you forget this, jerk.” Sam laid Dean down in the backseat, cursing to himself as he drove away from the abandoned house Sadie had been set up in and towards the bunker. He called Charlie, asking her to meet them there to help him figure out just what Dean had been hit with. “I’ll be there around six.” She promised, “But are you sure I’m the right redhead for this? Isn’t there a... y’know, a witch, who could help you out with this?”  
“We can never have too many redheads in the bunker.” Sam joked, laughing lightly. “And besides,” he continued cheekily, “Something tells me Rowena might be more inclined to come if you’re already there.” He could practically hear the blush in her voice when she told him to shut up.  
“I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
“Later, Sammy-o.”  
Sam hung up, glancing in the rearview mirror at where Dean was still sprawled out. “I’m gonna play top 40.” He threatened, sighing when his brother didn’t even stir. “Whatever.” He mumbled, switching the radio on, willing the car to go faster. They were a few hours out from Lebanon, and Sam wanted to make it before Charlie so he could get a head start on the research. Whatever Sadie had done, it was unlike anything he’d seen from the witches they’d encountered before. They’d thought they were dealing with a trickster of sorts at first, with the way the victims had all seemed to correspond with some weird fairy tale. The first woman had had her vocal cords ripped out, and the second had been wrapped in a red coat and mauled by a wolf.  
And now Dean was knocked out, and they wouldn’t know what they were dealing with until he woke up.  
—————  
By seven in the evening, Sam and Charlie had books sprawled out across the war room table, with two boxes of pizza, and some garlic bread for good measure. “What about this?” Charlie showed him the book she was holding, “This spell could be used to pull Dean’s consciousness out for a while, maybe he could tell us what happened?” Sam shook his head, taking a bite of garlic bread. “I was right there.” He said, “There’s no way he’d know. She didn’t explain anything, she just... laughed at us.” Charlie sighed, hanging her head in defeat. “Maybe we should call Rowena.” She tried to keep the hopefulness out of her voice, but Sam caught it, and sent her a smirk. “Why don’t you call her?” He asked innocently, “You have her number, don’t you?” She nodded, and Sam laughed as her face turned the same color as her hair. “Go on, then.” He prompted. She nodded again, leaving the room. Sam took the opportunity to go check on Dean, still passed out in his room. “I know you’re not her biggest fan,” Sam said, “But we just don’t know what to do, Dean.” He waited, but nothing happened. “Right.” He sighed, “Didn't think that would work.”  
“Rowena said she’ll be here in the morning.” Charlie was leaning against the doorway, “So why don’t you try and get some rest, and I’ll watch him for a bit.” Sam shook his head, looking between her and his brother. “I don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep anyway.” He admitted, “Might as well take the first shift.” Charlie came closer, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You sure?” When he nodded, she leaned over to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Wake me up when you’re ready, okay?” She tugged on Sam’s collar until he was low enough for her to kiss him on the cheek. “Good night.”  
—————  
“You never woke me up.” Charlie said first thing in the morning. Sam hadn’t moved from his spot by Dean’s bed, where he was reading Slaughterhouse Five, occasionally reciting a few lines out loud in the hopes that Dean would tell him to stop touching his stuff the way he always did. He looked up at her, and he was sure he looked terrible. “Sorry.” He muttered, “Guess I lost track of time.”  
“No, you didn’t.” Charlie held out a hand to help him up, “But that’s okay. Rowena brought coffee.”  
“Where would you boys be without me?” The witch strode into the room, handing Sam a paper cup. She looked down at Dean, casting a smirk at Charlie. “Passed out because of a curse, I imagine.”  
“Can you fix it or not?” Sam snapped. He just wanted to sleep, but not until he at least knew that Dean would be okay. “Give me a minute.” Rowena raised a hand over Dean’s chest, humming softly as it lit up. “Tell me what happened.”  
Sam told her the story of their week, meeting Sadie, the young witch who was killing her classmates with twisted versions of fairy tales. “And you let her escape?” She asked, incredulous. “Dean was hurt! What was I supposed to do?”  
“You Winchesters.” She scoffed, pulling her hand away. “Alright. Tell me where you were, Charlie and I will take care of it.” Under any other circumstances, Sam would’ve laughed at Charlie’s look of pure panic, but he couldn’t focus on that. “You’re leaving?” He demanded, “But what about Dean?”  
“You haven’t figured it out yet?” She laughed at Sam’s confused expression. “Oh, you sweet little thing.” She turned to Charlie. “You’ve figured it out, haven’t you? It’s quite obvious.” Charlie looked sheepishly over at Sam. “I-I mean,” she stuttered, “I think so. It’s just...”  
“Castiel!” Rowena called out, startling them, “I’m sure you’ve been listening, so would you please come down?”  
“Sam, you know I think of you like a brother, so know I mean no disrespect.” Sam turned to see Cas glowering at him, “But why the fuck didn’t you call me?”  
Sam gaped at him, while Charlie and Rowena left the room with promises to call when Sadie had been handled. “Cas.” Sam said after they’d gone, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”  
“Save it.” Cas cut him off harshly, crossing the room to sit down next to Dean. “Just give us a minute, will you?” Sam nodded, backing out of the room. “You know what it-”  
“Now, Sam.” He growled. “Right.” Sam hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
Cas waited until the door shut, though he knew Sam was waiting right outside to hear anything he could. “Hello, Dean.” He reached forward, brushing his hair away from his face, “I guess this is what happens when I leave you alone for too long.” He chuckled. “You know,” he said casually, “If you wanted to get my attention, you could’ve just called.” He leaned closer, so their noses were brushing against each other. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” He whispered, closing the distance between them and sealing their lips together.  
Instantly, Cas could feel Dean leaning up into him, raising a hand to bury it in his hair. “Cas.” Dean muttered in between kisses, “Thank God.”  
“Not quite.” Cas chuckled, trying to move away slightly, but Dean’s hands kept him close. “Sam’s right outside. He’s waiting” Cas said, but Dean just scoffed. “Let him wait.” He smiled, eyes sparkling. “My Prince Charming just saved me. I gotta thank him properly.”  
—————  
Sam practically ran for his room as soon as he recognized the noises coming from the bedroom. He unlocked his phone to ask Charlie what had just happened, when he saw her text staring back at him.  
‘I take it Sleeping Beauty’s awake, then?’  
Sam sighed, rolling his eyes and texting her back.  
‘You could’ve warned me.’  
‘But where would the fun in that be?’  
‘I hate you.’  
‘No you don’t.’


End file.
